Floating on Stardust
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: What happens when Kimmy Jin doesn't walk in on Beca and Jesse watching the Breakfast Club. WARNING: NOT EDITED AND PRETTY BAD IN GENERAL
1. Chapter 1 Single Times

**A/N: This is my first Pitch Perfect fan fiction, I've written for Gone with the Wind and the Hunger Games. Please follow, favorite and review if you want me to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do,"_

 _His hands are in my hair; his clothes are in my room_

 _And his voice is a familiar sound,_

 _Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

"You really know how to make yourself comfortable, don't you?" Beca asked Jesse as he lay on her bed. She shook her head in mock annoyance as he grinned. This nerd. He had just invited himself over, claiming that since the Trebles won the riff off he could come into her dorm room. After much pleading and using the puppy dog face she let him in.

"Yeah," He says, patting next to him on the bed. Beca got up from her computer chair and walked over to lie down next to him. He starts to play the Breakfast Club. Beca sits back and watches as he plays the ending. She enjoys simply watching him as he spews facts about the actors and directors, mouthing the words or doing small gestures that go with the movie.

A smile ghosts over her lips when she sees him pump his fist up slightly when one of the characters does the same thing. Jesse starts mouthing some of the words to the movie and Beca can't help but watch the way his lips move. Beca had been so preoccupied watching him that she had not seen any of the movie.

"You're missing it." Jesse said, looking over at her. He was not sure if he actually saw what he thought he saw. Was she really watching him? He had done the same to her over time was careful enough to make sure she would not catch him.

Beca nods back and turns her head back towards the movie. She tried to ignore at how close they had been, they were a breaths length away from their lips touching. She couldn't let these silly thought of kissing him or anything like that into her mind. She didn't want to ruin their friendship but she had always secretly found him attractive. Why this nerd?

When Beca was going to sneak a look back at Jesse she caught him staring at her barely the length of a strand of hair away. Jesse leans in and Beca can feel his breath against her lips.

She has two choices; she could pull away and avoid him or kiss him and avoid him forever. When she decided on her first choice she learned that she was powerless to stop him or herself.

He leaned in closer and his lips brushed over hers. Beca was surprised at the electricity she felt flowing between them. He pulled back for a moment only a breath away from her lips; it was as if he was asking permission to continue. Something in Beca's mind snapped and she leaned back in and kissed him with an intensity that surprised Jesse.

He pulled her closer and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Beca willingly parted her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. She could feel his hands burning through the fabric of her shirt, where his hands were perched on her waist.

Before Beca knew it she was straddling his hips and kissing him as if her life depended on it. They both were drunk on lust and there were almost no other sources that could convince them to stop. Part of Beca's mind screamed at her to stop but the other half of her refused to stop.

In his wildest dreams Jesse never expected this to happen. All he wanted to do was to show her a movie. One day he wanted this, though in a way today was not that way. Yet he had wanted this, but he felt as if he was taking advantage of her. Except Jesse knew that Beca would not do anything she didn't want to.

Her hands twisted his shirt and started moving towards its hem. She reached down and urged him to take it off. He agrees to her request and throws it off. She runs her hand down the planes of his stomach while the other is at the back of his head. He moans in appreciation and one of his hands start reaching for her shirt.

Beca pulls back just far enough to pull her own shirt off of her body. She flings it off and hopes that it doesn't land on Kimmy Jin's side of the room. Their kiss intensifies, if that is even possible. Beca's lust has gotten to a new level she was not aware of and it was because of this nerd. His hands run up and down Beca's stomach and she revels in the pleasure it causes. He starts kissing down her neck and an embarrassingly loud moan escapes her lips.

He nips at her collarbone and then sucks on it earnestly. From these small actions Beca can feel an animistic part of her awaken. Quickly he kisses down to the top of her breasts to the top of where her bra does not allow any further of her breasts. His hand sneaks behind her back and starts to mess with her bra. Chuckling, one of Beca's hands helps him undo the bra strap.

He throws the bra across the room and murmurs "Never have that on," Beca didn't stop to realize the implications of his words but tried to revel in the moment.

Beca could feel herself getting more and more wound up. She felt as if her mind was chanting at her to try harder and get more. More of what, she was not sure. One of her hands dipped down to his jeans and managed to undo his belt and buttons. He sucked in a breath at the feel of her hand brushing against his hard cock. Beca enjoyed the feeling of power she immediately felt from his reactions.

His pants slipped beneath his hips and Beca worked at pulling them down his legs. He eagerly helped and she grinned at him wiggling his hips for added effect. When she got his pants down his legs she pushed them out of their way. In return Jesse reached down and started to undo her pants. When he got those off he threw them and hoped she would never have to put them on. There Beca Mitchell was before him in only her bra and panties and he was astounded.

His eyes roved over her body and enjoyed each and every inch. His hand ghosted over her breasts and waited for a reaction. When she nodded enthusiastically his hand went around her back fiddling with her bra strap. Eventually he got it undone and threw the bra off where it landed on Beca's laptop that was still sitting open.

He started by palming her breast which made her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her breasts were the perfect size to him, he considered them perfect. Other guys would probably see them as 'too' small, but Jesse thought that she was perfect. He leaned down and placed kisses along the top of one of her breasts and her hands clenched and unclenched the sheets as his kisses got tantalizingly lower. She waited for him to reach the one spot where she really wanted him. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she moaned in appreciation. His tongue flicked against the nipple while he stopped his ministrations on that breast and switched to the other.

One of his hands snuck lower and went inside her panties; it ghosted over her pubic bone and lightly touched her folds. She whimpered and tried to move her hips so he could touch her where she _needed_ him to. One finger went through her folds and found her bundle of nerves. His finger circled her clit before applying slight pressure. She felt like she was being over washed with pleasure. All of his ministrations and it being _him_ caused her orgasm to over wash her. She slumped down for a moment and knew that she needs more, she needs to feel more. She needs all of him.

"I need you," She said. Jesse looked up into her eyes. Ice blue meets chocolate brown and a question appears in one.

"I need you," Beca repeats, "inside me." She adds.

Jesse wastes no time in reaching down and pulling her panties down. Jesse takes his time pulling them down her legs; he places kisses down her legs after each inch her panties go down. To Beca it feels as if he is worshipping her body and to Jesse he feels like he is doing what is right to her body. Beca reaches down and starts tugging at his boxers. His large cock is straining through the material made Beca go crazy. Jesse let her remove his underwear and is thankful at the freedom that his dick is allowed after that.

Jesse positions himself at her entrance and rubs himself against her arousal. Beca moans at the small bit of contact. The feeling is almost freeing. He slips his tip in and groans at the feeling. He slams into her and is surrounded by her wet, hot, tight walls. His breathing intensifies and Beca is trying to keep her moans to a minimum.

Her legs lock around his waist allowing him to enter her at a new angle. Hitting her in the right spot inside of her. She moans almost embarrassingly loudly and Jesse grins at her vulnerability. He continues to slam into her harder and Beca is enjoying every single minute of it.

"Beca," Jesse panted as he tried to hold on. He knew that he would not be able to last long, he have been wanting this for far too long; little did he know that Beca feels the same way.

"I'm close," Jesse choked out, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Me too," Beca said, feeling the tingle at the base of her spine.

"Oh my god," Jesse muttered as he was thrown over the edge. At the feeling of his orgasm, it triggered her own. She slumped against the mattress and he pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side. They lay in silence, trying to regulate their breathing and calm their racing heart.

Beca could not believe what had just happened between them, they had done one of the most intimate things done between two people. She was also amazed at how good he was at it. Beca looked out of the corner at him to see his chest going up and down wildly. She bit her lip and considered a possibility. For some reason she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Ready for round two?" Beca asked. Jesse's eyes widened and looked over at her. The room was silent while Beca hoped that he would not just get up, gather his clothes and leave.

Another moment passed before he nodded and sat up. He quickly flipped her over so she was on all fours. Beca was taken by surprise at his sudden movement but quickly righted herself in the brief moment she had.

In the next second Jesse had filled her to the hilt for the second time that day.

.

.

The sun was shining through the curtains in Beca's dorm room. She knows that she should have closed that the night before. Why was she awoken from one of the best night's sleep that she had ever had? Looking over at her alarm clock, she saw that it was seven forty five. Crap, she has Bellas rehearsals at eight.

Beca tried to sit up but felt a weight around her. When she shifted her head so she was looking to the side she saw that Jesse was spooning her from behind, with his arms wrapped around her and their legs tangled together. She was actually very comfortable and didn't want to move, but more she wanted to get out of there before he woke up. She was freaked out and wanted to run. She was not sure how to deal with these types of situations. A kiss had escalated into sex, nice job just being friends.

She carefully removed herself from his arms and got out of bed. Thankfully Kimmy Jin had not returned to their dorm last night and hopefully would not return until after Jesse left. Beca scampered over to her closet and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, good enough for a Bellas rehearsal. She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and put on a line of eyeliner. Deeming her look good enough she slipped on a pair of shoes and looked back at her bed.

Jesse was snoring softly and his chest moved up and down rhythmically. She resisted the thought to leave a note for him, he probably didn't think much of last night.

She hesitantly walked to her door and opened it closing it behind her. Little did she know that right after she closed the door Jesse bolted up in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2 And or Lovers

_And for once you let go_

 _Of your fears and your ghosts_

 _One step, not much_

 _But it said enough_

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy says panting. The Bellas had just done a run through of their performance for regionals. Beca was on edge from feeling guilty about breaking the oath.

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asks Fat Amy. Beca doesn't hear what Amy responds to due to her thoughts are elsewhere but assumes it is along the lines of nothing. The Australian has a deep hatred for exercise.

"Chloe, you have to be able to hit that last note." Aubrey says to Chloe, taking a swig of her water bottle. Chloe shakes her head sadly.

"I can't, it's impossible and it's because of my nodes." Chloe says dramatically. Beca resists the urge to roll her eyes at the red head.

"Well if you can't do it, then someone else needs to solo." Aubrey says, setting down her water bottle. She looks around the room like a hawk looking for prey.

"I think Beca should take my solo," Chloe says, looking between Aubrey and Beca. Waiting for a reaction from one of the girls, she stayed quiet hoping that neither erupted with their distaste for each other.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent. But someone else might also be equally as excellent." Fat Amy says, subtly. She looks at the ground hoping someone will take her offer.

"And they might be shy and not want to come forward and say that they want a solo," Fat Amy adds, looking up at Aubrey. Beca looks between the two girls hoping that Aubrey agrees. Chloe stares at Aubrey almost begging her to read her mind saying 'please pick Beca,'

"Well Beca doesn't want a solo, so…" Aubrey says, trailing off. Beca shakes her head slowly, not sure if Aubrey actually noticed.

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement." Beca said, taking a step closer to Aubrey. Aubrey shook her head vehemently.

"Well that's not how we run things here." Aubrey says crossing her arms over her chest. Beca sighs at Aubrey's stubbornness.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point. Maybe we could try something new." Chloe says cautiously. Beca mentally thanks the redhead for standing up for her.

"A-ca-scuse me? You can sing Turn the Beat Around and that's the last I wanna hear of this." Aubrey says. Beca has to resist to rolling her eyes.

"That song is tired. We're not gonna win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make some…" Beca says before Aubrey interrupts her with a condescending tone in her voice.

"Okay let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So, excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she's never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey says taking a large breath after finishing her tirade.

"Crystal. I won't solo." Beca did not want to have to solo if it was going to be such a hassle to switch their arrangements.

"Fine. Fat Amy?" Aubrey said looking over at the blonde.

"Yes, sir?"Fat Amy asked, hopefully.

"You'll solo." Aubrey said.

"Yes! Yes" Fat Amy says enthusiastically while drawing a heart shape on her t-shirt.

.

.

Beca was walking over to her dorm room across the quad from the gym where the Bella rehearsals were. Aubrey just made her so angry! How did one human being act like that?

She forced herself to put the debacle behind her and focused on another problem at hand. Jesse. Hopefully he has left her dorm room. It was ten in the morning hopefully he was awake; Kimmy Jin would most likely be back.

Beca felt slightly guilty about Jesse, just leaving like she did. But that was one thing that she did, Beca Mitchell ran away from the problems that scared her, and it sucked. How would she deal with seeing the nerd again? She probably wouldn't see him again until regionals. They didn't have any shifts at the radio station in the next day or the day of the competition. Their next shift was the day after regionals. Beca hoped that they would be better by then. She enjoyed having him as her friends, even though she would never admit it.

She opened the door to Baker hall and a gust of cold air greeted her. Silently she walked through the halls and up the stairs, avoiding any other person nearby. She put her key in the lock and pulled the door open, inside Kimmy Jin was sitting at her desk working on some paper or homework.

Beca let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Kimmy Jin was the only person in the room. She doubted that Jesse would stay here while Kimmy Jin was working. Kimmy Jin had a good death stare.

.

.

The Bellas just finished up their set and Beca was trying to hold back from chuckling at Fat Amy's performance. Aubrey was furious and Chloe kept trying to calm her down from projectile vomiting all over the other Bellas and the audience.

The Treble made their way up to the stage and Beca watched as they all jumped around and got into their places. Beca looked at the dark figures on the stage and scanned them looking for Jesse.

When the Trebles started singing and Beca was able to see Jesse moving around and interact with the Trebles. He did an incredibly sexy hip thrust that made it so Beca was trying not to make it obvious that she was clenching her thighs together. After that he was pointing at her and she glanced at Aubrey to see her staring at her strangely.

Beca turned back towards the stage to see Jesse run his hand down his chest and she almost melted again. For some reason he seemed to be singing to her. The rest of the Bellas were watching the Trebles perform in awe.

The Trebles jumped off the stage after they finished their set and were slapping each other on the back as they passed where the Bellas were standing. Beca stared at the floor as Jesse passed and she knew that he was watching her every move. Eventually the Trebles went back to where they were standing before they performed.

After about fifteen minutes one of the announcers walk onto the stage. He has an envelope in his hand and says pleasantries trying to charm the crowd and performers.

"In third place, The Sockapellas!" The announcer boomed into the microphone. Beca clapped politely while waiting for the announcer to get on with it.

"In second place, the Barden Bellas!" He shouted into the microphone. Beca heard Aubrey huff in annoyance behind her. Beca was thankful that they got second at all she expected them to get third place.

"And defending their title in first place the Barden Treble maker!" The announcer said, but most people only heard parts of it after the deafening applause. The Trebles ran up to collect their trophy; jumping around and congratulating each other. Beca's eyes watched Jesse's form as he congratulated the other Trebles.

The Trebles went out of the auditorium where Beca saw some group of old guys setting up. After a couple minutes the Bellas followed them out. Beca walked out to see Bumper talking to a couple of the guys as they got closer they could hear the partial argument going on between them.

"Please, please. Please say you're looking for a fight. Please, please say you're looking for a fight." One of the guys that the Trebles are talking to. This instantly picks Beca's interest.

"Yes! I will fight. I would fight him, but I tore a quad within the midst of the dance…" Bumper says, stretching pathetically. Beca rolls her eyes at his blatant lie.

"Hey Gandhi. Hey, you, are we doing this or what? Hit me." One of the other guys demanded at Jesse. Beca considered walking over to him to teach him a lesson herself. Where did that come from? Since when did she want to protect Jesse? Beca looks over to see Fat Amy pretending as if she was in the middle of the fight; she was throwing small punches into the air.

"What?" Fat Amy asked, Aubrey looked at her as a mother would look disapprovingly at her child. Beca tried to keep her chuckles at bay during their exchange.

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." She adds emphatically. Aubrey only huffs in annoyance. She obviously doubts that Amy is telling the truth. But Beca for some reason believes that the blonde is telling the truth.

"Come here!" One of the guys from the group, which Beca learns is called the Tonehangers; yells at Donald as the room turns into a fight.

"Why do you want me to hit you? I don't wanna do that." Jesse says to one of the Tonehangers that is harassing him. Jesse had told Beca before that he is totally against violence. Beca almost cringed at the tone in Jesse's voice.

"I need to feel something. Hit me as hard as you can. Hit me hard. Take this. Take this. I want you to hit me." The man pleads at Jesse. Beca can almost feel the apprehension radiate off of him.

"I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna check on them." Beca says, walking down the steps towards the fighting boys.

"The kraken has been unleashed. Feel the Fat Amy force!" Fat Amy says and then follows Beca. Aubrey puts her head into her hands and prays that something bad will not happen.

"Hey." Beca says to get the guy's attention that was bothering Jesse. She clenches her fist and throws her punch at him. He goes flying to the floor and immediately Beca grabs her throbbing hand, trying to contain the profanities threatening to escape.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Jesse said starting to move towards her, but stopped halfway when the Tonehanger started talking.

"That's fantastic!" The Tonehanger said with awe in his voice. An almost malicious smile lit up Amy's face.

"Amy, don't. Amy!" Beca started calling when she saw Fat Amy pick up the trophy and hold it above her head.

"Feel the fat power!" Amy yells and holds the trophy out of the small brunette's reach.

"Fat Amy! Kick me in the balls!" The man begs. Beca wishes that the man would stop trying to provoke her. Whenever someone provoked Amy it always ended badly.

"Amy!" Beca shouted trying to get her attention.

"Give me the sharp weapon; I wanna put it up his butt!" Amy yells. Amy and Beca start fighting over the trophy. One of them lets go of the trophy and it goes through one of the windows shattering the glass. Beca stands in shock as the police officer across the street comes over. The other a cappella singers run away to hide.

"Amy!" Beca yells at the retreating figure.

"Vertical running! I'm vertical running." Fat Amy yells as she tries to run down the halls away from the incoming police officer.

.

.

The cold night air bites at her exposed skin, as she exits the police station. She can see Jesse waiting for her on a bench.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." Jesse says while putting his hands up. She lightly punches her fists into his hands as they walked.

"Hey, you know you just have to say, "Hey, Million Dollar Baby." You don't have to reference the specific actress." Beca said playfully.

"Damn. Prison changed you." Jesse said while rubbing his hands.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca said playfully as she kept walking.

"Well I didn't." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"You called my dad?" Beca asked, clearly irritated. Beca's dad's car pulled up to the front of the police station and Jesse was extremely nervous.

"I know, I know, but they we putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious." Jesse said quickly trying to explain himself.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad." Beca said exasperated. How else can she get the message to him? She does not want to talk with her dad.

"Who else was I gonna call? Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here." Jesse said putting his hands up in surrender. Before Beca could process what she was saying the words flew out of her mouth.

"I didn't ask you to be." Beca says.

"I was just trying to help you, after everything." Jesse says, trailing off. Beca almost loses it, she doesn't need his help, and they slept together once. That does not mean that they need to be constantly looking out for each other.

"I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend." Beca said trying to get her point across.

"Got it." Jesse said tensely.

"Dad it's not a big deal." Beca said trying to calm her dad, who looked like he was about to blow. Jesse stood back and tried to stay out of the way of the father and daughter spat.

"Yeah it is a big deal. I get a call in the middle of the night saying my daughter's been arrested for destruction of property." Her dad said. Beca ran her hand along the tip of her hair, a nervous habit she have had since she was young.

"It was a misunderstanding and I was protecting my friends. I was putting myself out there. Making memories." Beca said, trying to make an impact on her father. Her father promptly ignored her and kept ranting.

"If you think I'm paying for you to go to LA after a stunt like this, I'm not. Get in the car." Beca's father said getting back into his car. Beca huffed in annoyance and paused mid step.

"You're not even gonna hear what I have to say about this?" Beca asked incredulously. She could not believe how her father was acting. He was the one acting like a child.

"No, not tonight. Just get in." He said.

.

.

Beca walked tiredly down the hall after her dad had dropped her off, but not before a long lecture on how she should act. Beca opened the door to her dorm room to find all of the Bellas in the room. They were either sitting by her desk or on her bed.

"Hey!" They all yelled as she entered. Beca was surprised at all of them waiting for her. They were the Bellas and Aubrey was with them.

"What up, Shaw shank?" Amy said and Beca was pretty sure she was referencing to a movie that Beca had never seen.

"Did you get yourself a bitch? Did they spray you with a hose?" Multiple Bellas asked at once. Beca looked at them strangely at their questions that had nothing to do with what had happened.

"I did a turn at County." Lily whispered. Beca ignored her comment and looked over the whole group of Bellas in her dorm.

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca asked trying to mask her surprise.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe said giving her a concerned look. They all knew that Beca had commitment problems, but none of them knew why.

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca." Kimmy Jin said before walking out. Beca looked behind herself at Kimmy Jin's retreating figure and let out a small laugh.

"Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."Aubrey said standing up. Most of the Bellas groaned at Aubrey. Beca stayed standing by her closet watching the interactions.

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises." Aubrey said, scolding the group like a mother hen. Beca rolled her eyes; this is partly what she had said before. They could not go on singing songs like what they sang that night.

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." Beca says taking a step closer to Aubrey.

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice." Cynthia Rose says, looking over at Aubrey, almost waiting for a monster to strike at her.

"The audience loves the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queer balls. What's happening to me? Um...let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." Beca said, trying to get rid of her thoughts of changing a Capella. That nerd is having an effect on her. He should not be able to have this effect on her.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe says leaning down to peek at the computer screen.

"Yeah." Beca says, focusing on pulling up her files.

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose." Aubrey says, clapping her hands to get the Bellas attention. Beca bristles at Aubrey's statements and resists from trying to rip off her head.

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean…" Chloe says trying to leave an impact until Aubrey interrupts her.

"Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00am sharp." Aubrey says and then promptly leaves the room.

.

.

"We had sex, Beca." Jesse said running a hand through his hair. He swears that she does this on purpose just to annoy him.

"No way!" Beca says sarcastically. She knew that it was a bad idea to come down to the radio station after the excruciating rehearsal from hell. She did not want to discuss what happened with Jesse.

"It was just a onetime thing and will never happen again." She says with finality. She misses the way his eyes dim and he stares at the floor. She never noticed that he might have wanted more with her.

Beca looked up at his face to see him staring at the floor and scanned the room for an escape point.

"Yeah, just a onetime thing." Jesse says coldly.

"I'm going to sort some upstairs." He says, walking away from where they were standing. His steps leave a sense of dread with her. Beca knows that their friendship will not be able to be the same.

Once he walks all the way up the stairs and Beca is sure that he is gone she walks back to the box she was already sorting though. She picks up a c.d and stares at the cover before setting it back down. She leans her head against the edge of the box and wills herself to keep her emotions to herself.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favorite it motivates me to write more. And I would really like some opinions on what you guys think of this story. Sorry about the crappy ending. I thought that this would work best at the moment. The song at the beginning is You Are in Love by Taylor Swift and the song from the first chapter is Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nasty Scar

_Lanterns burning, flickered in the mind only you_

 _But you were still gone, gone, gone,_

 _Been losing grip, on sinking ships_

Beca rushed through the spring air and into the radio station. She felt as if she was a little kid and on a sugar high. She pushed open the door and ran into the back. She pounded on the glass of the booth and Luke looked over at her.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" Beca shouted at him in her excitement. This was her big start, this was beginning of her long career in music. She was giddy, and Beca Mitchell was usually not giddy.

"It's a sick beat." Luke replied simply, getting out of his seat and the booth to stack a single case. Beca nodded, quickly agreeing with the chiseled British man.

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick." Jesse said from above, obviously annoyed. Beca glanced up at him and wondered why he was irritated. She decided that it was most likely from their argument. It's not like he actually cared about her music, he most likely just wanted to get into her pants that night.

"Hey, Becky, listen spring break, I want you to take the night shift. Play your music. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better." Luke says. Beca was not sure that her smile could get much bigger. It didn't help that she could feel Jesse's ice cold stare into the back of her head. She turned to catch him in the act, but he was not there.

"Yeah it is." Beca says, nodding.

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with." Luke said, looking back over at Beca. Was he asking her on a date? She would have said no to a date, but Luke doesn't look at her like that. She is just another freshman intern.

"I have a thing." Beca said hesitantly. Luke looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Flight attendant training?" Luke asked sarcastically. Beca pushed down her irritation at his comment, even if her uniform did look like a flight attendant's.

"It's Barden Bellas. I have the semi-finals tonight." Beca said crossing her arms over her chest. Luke smiled for a moment before he realized that she was actually serious.

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl." Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jesse was slowly approaching them as if not to scare a wild animal. Beca tried to ignore the way he approached them and as if everything was fine.

"That's because you don't know _Becky_ like I do. See you tonight." Jesse said coldly. Beca watched as Jesse walked out of the room. She could feel the rift forming between them, she just didn't want to admit it.

.

.

.

"I've been shot. I've just been shot! Help me." Fat Amy calls. Cynthia Rose is the quickest to get out and check on Amy.

"Fat Amy. They shot Amy. I've got you. I've got you." Cynthia Rose yells as she kneels down by Amy attempting to give her CPR.

"No, no, no, I'm talking, I'm talking…I'm sitting up. " Fat Amy says while trying to push Cynthia Rose off of her. Beca and Lily come rushing out of the van and bend down by Amy to see if she is alright. Amy motions them off and sits up to look at the damage done to her uniform.

"Shit, Bumper threw a big-ass burrito at me. I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake." Amy says angrily. Beca tries to help her get the Mexican food off of her. The other Bellas try to calm her down and stop her from going through with her hate filled plan.

Beca swears that the Trebles had planned to do this.

.

.

.

"You've got yourself a little something there." Beca whispered to Fat Amy over the bus seat. They were back on their bus and driving towards the semi finals.

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate fire." Amy says. Beca sits back down and looks out the window, trying to shake her thoughts of a certain movie loving Treble.

Chloe starts to sing the beginning of Party in the USA, and not much later all of the Bellas but Beca have joined in. The Bellas get closer and closer to Beca until she agrees to join in. Beca lets go of her inhibitions and sings along to the song.

"Uh oh," Amy murmurs, looking at the gas meter on the bus. Beca looks over at her to see why Amy was worried.

"What the hell?" Aubrey says looking at Amy. Aubrey's eye twitches at what this can mean for the group.

"Um…it's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Amy says, keeping her eyes on the slowing road ahead of them. The van is sputtering just letting the last of its gas be put to use. Beca leans her head against her hand as the bus significantly slows down.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank." Chloe says, looking over at Amy. Amy hesitantly shakes her head slightly.

Yeah, I did. And, yet maybe I didn't, because I got hit by flying Mexican food. And…we're out." Amy says, carefully looking over at Aubrey.

"A-ca-scuse me?" Aubrey asks, trying to choke down the bile rising in her throat.

-A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?" Amy asks, turning around to face all of the Bellas. Most of the Bellas faces are painted in worry until Chloe's brighten up. Beca's face creases in worry when she sees the redhead's face light up.

"Maybe we could call…" Chloe starts off and the rest of the Bellas understand instantly what the redhead is saying.

"No, don't even say it, Chloe how dare you?" Aubrey says, aghast that her best friend would suggest such a thing. It was borderline treason against the Bellas.

"No, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumpers number." Fat Amy says pulling out her cell phone.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asks, with a confused expression on her face.

.

.

.

"So, Bellas…what boring, estrogen-filled set have you prepared for us this evening?" Bumper asks. All of the Bellas roll their eyes simultaneously. Beca glances over at Jesse to see him looking over at Bumper, like all of the Trebles.

"Excuse me? But you guys are gonna get pitch-slapped so hard, you man boobs are gonna concave." Fat Amy says, making hand motions of their man boobs concaving. Jesse cracks a small smile at that and Beca is able to notice it.

Beca starts to stare at her feet when Jesse has caught her staring three times in a row. By fate would have it Jesse was sitting across from her, she had felt his stare on her. She never met his gaze after that. She couldn't, she was still embarrassed about their fight, when they slept together; these were not normal things for her. She was not sure how to handle any of this. How did someone?

Tension was radiating off both teams. The majority was flying off of Beca and Jesse, Chloe knew that the two were in a fight; but all she knew was that they were friends. Most of the Trebles just assumed it was sexual frustration and Aubrey hoped that it was hatred. Chloe's gaze lingered from Beca and Aubrey, hoping that neither would blow their fuse.

"Nine miles guys." Donald said, warning the a Capella groups in the back of the bus.

.

.

.

"Five minutes, Bellas." Benji warned the group and then walked away. Beca paced in a one foot area, nervous for their performance ahead.

"Where did he come from?" Stacy asked. There was no possible way to dominate over the Footnotes and the Trebles. There was no way that they could make it to Finals. They knew that the Trebles would win, Beca secretly credited it to Jesse. After she first heard him sing she named his voice as ear porn as Stacy had so elegantly put it at the time.

"Shh!" One of the Bellas said trying to listen to the performance.

"It's over. There's no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles." Fat Amy said to the group. One of the Bellas, Jessica groaned in annoyance.

"A-ca-huddle, now. The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one of them. And if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there, okay? Exactly. Hands in." Aubrey said, attempting to give a pep talk. The Bellas put their hands together in the middle. They were all a jittery mess of nerves.

"On three or after three?" Cynthia Rose asked. All of the Bellas started stating their opinion on which way they should do it.

"Screw it. Let's just do it." Aubrey said. The girls straightened out their skirts and waited to be announced.

.

.

.

The Bellas performed the same songs as their regional's performance. Except when Beca noticed that the audience was not paying attention to them, she started singing Titanium to add to the arrangement. There was a hint of tension on the stage towards the end. She just hoped that no one noticed it.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey asked after their performance. Beca flinched from their leader's spiteful tone.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, obviously surprised. She expected thanks, their performance was a dozer.

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey said, letting her resentment to Beca start to show.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca said, trying to use her _get the hell away from me_ look. It didn't work.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Aubrey said glancing at the rest of the Bellas. Beca's eyes scanned the group waiting for someone to come to her defense. When no one spoke up, Beca knew that this could only end badly. _'Jesse would speak up for her'_ an annoying voice in her head said.

"Amy?" Beca asked hopefully. Amy looked at her for a moment before replying. Amy didn't realize what the effect of her words would have on the outcome of the group.

"It was cool. But it did take us a little bit by surprise." Amy said, fidgeting uncomfortably. Beca sighed and almost just gave up hope.

"Yeah, a lot like surprise." Aubrey said, putting her hands on her hips. Beca tried to ignore Aubrey's immediate bitchy figure.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey said to Chloe. Beca was trying to oppress her anger and not let herself run her mouth. She knew that Aubrey never liked her, which is exactly why she and Jesse would make jokes about her.

"Aubrey, don't." Chloe said, trying to stop their leader from saying something that she might regret later.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend, you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey said knowingly. Beca was baffled for a moment that she had figured out that they had slept together. How did she know?

"Whoa, whoa, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear." Jesse says. Beca's head swivels quickly to him and realizes that he does regret it. He never cared about her. He just thought of her as an easy hook up.

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Can you back off?" Beca said finally snapping at everything. Snapping at Aubrey's dictatorship ways, at the stress of being a Bella and of her and Jesse's situation.

"Trebles. Time to bring the pain." Benji said cautiously, trying not to get in the middle of the whole argument.

"If this is what I get for trying…" Beca said putting her hands up in defeat. She walked away as fast as she could leave Jesse and the Bellas is silence. She could not believe what just happened. She wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

She could hear Benji calling after her as she increased her pace. She pushed the door open with all of the strength in her petite body that was in her way. She slammed the door behind her to release some of her pent up rage.

.

.

.

She closed the door to the radio station behind her and locked it. Beca walked through the rooms of CDs and sighed wistfully. Old music was playing softly in the background. Memories were threatening to overwhelm her, spring break was excruciating. No one was there, they all had went back home to spend time with family. She didn't want to spend time with her dad or step monster and her mother was on a cruise with her latest man of affection. So, Beca was all alone.

Memories of Jesse trying to make her smile or laugh. It didn't help the he wasn't returning her calls or texts. She ran her hand along the spines of the CDs as she walked to the booth. She opened to door and stepped in; she marveled at the amount of CDs that Luke kept stashed. She set her bag down on a chair next to the one by the computer that controlled the music played.

Beca set up a playlist of her mixes to play all through the night. She stood up and walked over to the CDs of albums, movies and soundtracks. Beca looked through and found a copy of The Breakfast Club. She pulled it out of its place on the shelf and looked at the cover. She slipped it into her bag and sat back down.

Later that night she was sitting in her bed with her laptop on her lap. She had her headphones on and was trying to keep the tears at bay. She was watching the copy of the Breakfast Club she stole from the station. He was right. He is almost always right and oh god, does she miss him.

"No, this can't be happening," Beca murmured attempting to stop crying. She lifted her arms trying to quell her tears. She was not the type of girl that would start crying from a stupid movie. A stupid movie that _her_ nerd had showed her.

.

.

.

Beca was knocking on Jesse's door; she knew that he was in here. This was the last day that students could be getting back from spring break. Why would he not open the door? Was he _that_ mad at her?

Jesse, I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn. Jesse, come on. Open up." Beca said pounding on the door. She heard a slight shuffling and hoped that he was getting up.

"Hey. I tried to call you. I left a bunch of messages." Beca says once he opens the door. He looks tired, too tired to do anything.

"Yeah, I got them." He says emotionless. Beca waits a minute for further explanation but he doesn't give her one.

"I'm sorry that we fought. I was mad and I overreacted and I'm just…Aubrey makes me crazy." Beca says, hoping that he would accept her simple apology. At least she was trying. He should be able to get how much he means to her if she is willing to apologize to him.

"Seriously? You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?" He asked, faking being surprised.

"No, I know…" She lies, hoping that he doesn't see through her.

"No, you don't. You think you know, but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?" Jesse asks, hoping to get a worthwhile answer from her and slightly to get rid of his pent up anger.

"I don't know." She replies honestly. The hall is silent for a moment as she waits for his response. His response can make or break them and he knows that too.

"Well, you better figure it out because I'm done with…Whatever this is." Jesse says, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jesse…" Beca said trying to get his attention.

"I'm done." Jesse says, and shuts the door in her face. Beca know that she has hit the bottom when Jesse, kind hearted Jesse that would be nice to anyone shuts the door in her face.

.

.

.

"Guys! Guys, stop! What is going on?" Beca yelled when she saw all of the Bellas fighting with each other in the gym. There was a puddle of vomit, Stacy was blowing the rape whistle and Aubrey, Chloe and Amy were fighting.

"Nothing. Nothing. This is a Bella's rehearsal." Aubrey said, standing up quickly; wiping the dirt off of her pants.

"I know. I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And…Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in." Beca said. Aubrey remained silent, refusing to speak. The other Bellas were watching wide eyed waiting for a response from Aubrey.

"Aubrey." One of the Bellas say, hoping that she'll let Beca come back. Beca grabbed a chair that was sitting by the piano. She pulled it behind her while walking out, making a horrific sound.

"Wait." Aubrey said, and Beca turned around.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing." Beca said, letting go of the chair.

"Beca, I know that I've been hard on you, okay? I know that I've been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter. And he always said, 'if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags." Some of the girls are aghast at what her father would say.

"I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that, but…I guess we don't really know that much about each other. About most of you really." Beca says, as she looks at all of the girls. Lily sits up out of the puddle of vomit that she was lying in. Denise uses a towel and helps remove it. All of the Bellas sit around in a circle facing each other.

"Well, I'll confess something that none of you really know about me. I have a lot of sex." Stacy stands up and says.

"Yeah, we know Stacie." Amy says, nodding at the brunette.

"Only cause I just told you." Stacy replied, snapping at Fat Amy.

"This is a good idea. That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea. Why don't we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows." Beca says, nodding along to the idea. The other Bellas agree and Cynthia Rose volunteers to go first.

"Okay, I got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys." Cynthia Rose says rubbing her hands together.

"I think we all know where this is going. Les-be-honest" Amy says, looking sympathetically over at Cynthia Rose.

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem." Cynthia Rose says. The Bellas look at her in shock.

"What?" Amy asks, confused.

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend." Cynthia Rose says, while pacing slightly.

"Whoomp! There it is." Fat Amy says and Cynthia Rose shoots her a dirty look.

'I still love you.' Denise mouths at Cynthia Rose.

"Anyone else?" Beca asks, looking at the other girls that have not said anything.

"I ate my twin in the womb." Lily says.

"Okay. Um…Fat Amy?" Beca asks, looking at the blonde.

"I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I'm just not really living if I'm not 100% honest. And my real name is Fat Patricia." Amy or Patricia says and gets quiet at the end of her statement.

"What?" All of the Bellas say at once, their heads facing Amy.

"Okay, I've never really been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do now. And that's pretty cool. So, that's me. Someone else please go." Beca says, trying to be emotionless. The girls nod in acceptance.

"Okay. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. I know. The doctor said that I can't sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought this season was over." Chloe says, getting emotional. Aubrey pats Chloe's wrist awkwardly trying to comfort the redhead.

"Its okay, it's okay." Aubrey says, trying to convey emotion.

"Beca, what do we do?" Aubrey asks standing up. Beca stands up to face her and tries to catch the pitch pipe when Aubrey throws it to her. They all watch as it lands in the puddle of vomit.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey says as they watch it sit there in the vomit.

.

.

.

Beca leads the Bellas to the pool. Beca leads the group down to the area in the pool where they stood for the Riff Off.

"Alright, let's remix this business. Um...Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?" Beca says. Aubrey nods and thinks for a moment before making a decision.

"Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are." Aubrey says, nodding to be sure of herself. Beca nods, because that is a good choice.

"Okay. Um…Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?" Beca asks.

"Yeah." Chloe says, mentally preparing herself.

Beca leads the Bellas in a mash up of Just the Way You Are and Just A dream. Beca feels accomplished when they finish singing. They might actually have a chance to beat the Trebles at the ICCAS.

"Hands in." Beca says. The girls all put their hands in.

"One, two…ahhhh" The girls all sing at once. They matched pitch for the first time. They are all in shock when they hear Chloe hit a low note.

"What was that?" Stacy asked, looking over at Chloe.

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before." Chloe says looking at the other Bellas. Beca looked at the others hoping for some type of idea of what had just happened.

"Yeah, but with your messed up vocal cords, you could hit the bass notes." Cynthia Rose says, using hand motions to accentuate her point.

"Do you know what that means? Yes, Lilly?" Aubrey says, and calls to Lily who was raising her hand.

"I think I have something that can help us out." Lily says, loud enough for them all to hear.

"Excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout." Amy says reaching out in Lily's direction.

The girls all walk towards each other and wrap their arms around each other. They start to discuss possible performance ideas as they walk off into the twilight.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know that this chapter is not full of a lot of content. Look at that I updated today and yesterday, which is rare. The song is This Love by Taylor Swift. Please review it makes me update quicker. There is one chapter left after this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confidence

_He said, "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change_

 _You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way,"_

 _He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me,_

 _"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

 _Don't you dream impossible things?"_

"Are you ready, nerds?" Beca asked the group. They had just finished their last rehearsal for their performance at the ICCAS. The Bellas were pumped and convinced that they would beat the Trebles at their own game.

Beca missed Jesse. She gave up on denying it and knew that she needed to do something. Something that would be a gesture that showed that she knew and wanted _him_. How could she show the dork that she cared? A romantic gesture, something like he would see in those rom-coms that he enjoyed.

So of course she put ' _Don't You Forget About Me'_ in their set list. She figured it would work as it was partly the first movie she saw with him. And the first movie she willingly watched with him. By hearing it he would hopefully notice that she did watch the whole movie.

Beca had handled the mixing of many popular songs that would blow away the judges. Also that would be able to crush the other teams.

.

.

.

The Bellas were trying to calm down and not hyperventilate. They were set to perform next; The Trebles were set to go before them. They were thankful because it would give them a chance to scope their competition.

Beca was pacing back stage as Stacy applied another layer of mascara and Aubrey swiped on some lip gloss. A quiet knock on the door brought Beca out of her doomful thoughts. She walked over and opened the door.

"Ten minutes, Bellas," Benji says, giving a small smile Beca's way. She allows a ghost of a smile to go over her lips at the sweet naive boy. Beca looked over at the Bellas and nodded at them.

The Bellas stood up and walked to the door. Beca was the last one out and shut the door behind them. She took a deep breath before proceeding. Beca looked ahead to see the Trebles preparing to go on stage. Beca walked up closer past some of the Bellas towards Jesse. He was standing there holding onto his microphone for dear life.

Why not increase her chances to be on his good side?

"Hey." Beca said, hoping her voice didn't stutter. His head turned towards her and his eyes held surprise.

"Hey." He replied, looking back up at her. He was obviously surprised that she was talking to him.

"Good luck." She said, hoping that Jesse would understand that she supported him.

"Thanks. You too." He replied. He looked back at the other Trebles who were trying to pump each other up.

"The Barden University Treble makers!" Was shouted into the microphone and the Trebles rushed onto the stage and started to sing.

.

.

.

"I love you, awesome nerds." Beca said to the group. Smiles lit up their faces as they prepared to blow up the stage.

"Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Okay, let's just smash this. Okay?" Fat Amy says, all of the Bellas nod in agreement.

A collective breath is taken as the announcer says six important words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Barden Bellas!"

.

.

Jesse sits down and looks over at the other Trebles. The Bellas go out onto the stage; the collected amount of reactions to the Bellas different choice of clothing surrounds him. He rolls his eyes and watches as the group gets into position.

As their arrangement starts out slowly and losing Jesse's interest, he rests his head on his hand. A familiar beat starts to play and he just attributes it to knowing a lot of songs, they are most likely going to sing one that he knows.

When he hears Beca start to sing the lines to _Don't You Forget About Me_ , he can't help but let a smile grow on his face. She was using a romantic gesture to get him, however she thought of this; he sure wanted to know. She was the one that hated anything generally romantic.

When he sees her seek him out in the crowd he simply raises his fist as he did when they watched the end of the movie. When she sees this he watches as an almost ear splitting smile appears on her face. A smile that large on Beca Mitchell's face was unbelievable. And he was the one that caused it.

.

The adrenaline is buzzing as the Bella's walk off the stage. Beca was worried about how Jesse would take the performance. She hoped that the nerd did forgive her; he did do put his fist in the air after her solo. The steps between them were getting fewer and fewer. She approached the aisle and took a deep breath.

She plastered a smile on her face as she walked down the aisle; smiling at people behind them or mumbling a 'you're welcome'. Before she was ready she was standing before him. He sent a smile in her direction once she stood right in front of him.

"The endings are the best part," he says.

"Shut up, weirdo." She murmured before pulling him against her.

She pulled his lips to hers. Their lips melded together as if they were made to fit together. They didn't hear the whistles or cat calls and they certainly didn't notice the glare Beca's dad sent their way. There was a fire that was flaming and being provided fuel as they stood there relearning each other's lips. She smiled against his lips when she heard a small groan escape from his lips.

"You know we can't do this all day," Jesse says. Beca opens her eyes and blue meets brown.

"Fine," She says, pulling away from him, resting her forehead against his.

"But we will continue this all night." She whispers into his ear. Jesse's face turned red.

"We need to sit." She says. Beca looks up to see his eyes are a jumbled mess of emotions.

"Alright," She whispers into the shell of his ear. His face turns red as she moves back and sits down. His face shows disappointment, as he hoped that she would join him and sit on his lap.

Beca wanted to laugh at the look on his face; he slowly turns around and sits down. During the rest of the performances she would lean forward and run her fingers through his hair and tease him. Whenever she did she heard him curse under his breath and she would smile at his annoyance.

.

.

.

"Listen up, a-ca-ballers. I have been rejected by the Army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack, and pushed into the girls' locker room wearing nothing but suspenders. But no matter. I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy Justin…" The boy said gesturing to the overweight man next to him.

"My liege." Justin said back.

"I launch this year's auditions. Belly roll. The most recent ICCA national champion winners get to pick the audition song." He says looking over at the Bellas, who sat there waiting for his introduction.

Beca glances at Jesse for a moment to see him look back at her for a second. After their ICCA kiss they decided that the next logical step would be to date. It took Beca some time to get used to it, but they worked. They texted and skyped religiously to each other over the summer. And for a week Jesse went up to New York to visit Beca.

The Bellas whisper among themselves, even though they already prepared a song ahead of time. Beca wanted to be able to surprise the possible incoming group members. She also wanted a song that would surprise the other a Capella groups.

"Alright nerds, let's go with Don't You Forget about Me, by Simple Minds."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the support. Especially to** **.792aka annak47fans, you have helped out a lot. Please review to let me know what you think. The song is Starlight by Taylor Swift. This is the last chapter! So I plan to start a story on if Jesse and Beca were dating throughout all of Pitch Perfect, would you guys read something like that?**


End file.
